Campanillas de nieve
by Tavata
Summary: Si Bella desea ayudar a Bestia tendrá que soportar la nieve que no ha dejado de caer, el frío atroz y una serie de retos más...
1. Chapter 1

_**oO 1 Oo**_

Era una de las noches más frías que Bella pudiera recordar, no, ésta era la más fría de toda su vida. Hacia tanto frío que la escarcha cubría todos los ventanales del castillo de la Bestia.

Hacia tanto frío que el té caliente que la señora Potts había preparado apenas lo había servido ya estaba tan frío que nadie se atrevía a beberlo sin lastimarse la garganta o congelarse la lengua.

No puedo creer que haga tanto frío- dijo Bella sentada frente a la chimenea encendida- ¿Puedes hacer algo Lumiere?

A su lado Bestia solamente se sonrió. Aunque también sentía frío estaba confiado de que su pelaje le protegía mejor que a la hermosa joven. Tal vez podría acercarse un poco más a Bella… además así estaría un poco más protegida contra el frío ¿no?

Antes de que pudiera hacer el clásico movimiento de bostezar y acercarse un poco más a la damisela un fuerte crujido sonó a mitad de la noche haciendo que todos dieran un ligero salto por la sorpresa.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Bella quién instintivamente se había abrazado al fuerte brazo de la Bestia.

Los objetos encantados pese a la curiosidad de saber que había pasado en el exterior del castillo guardaron silencio ¡Bella y el amo estaban muy cerca! Para su mala suerte ambos se dieron cuenta de la cercanía y de un solo y apenado movimiento ya habían guardado su distancia.

Será mejor que vea que fue…- dijo la Bestia levantándose al momento.

Alteza os acompañamos- dijo Dindón seguido de Lumiere.

…

Si el frío en el interior del castillo era terrible en el exterior era ¡Cien veces peor! Las velas de Lumiere se apagaron al momento por las ventiscas heladas que llegaban de todas partes, el cristal de Dindón se empañó como lo estaban los vidrios de todos los ventanales. La Bestia hubiera deseado ponerse algo más que solo su capa.

¿Qué fue ese ruido?- preguntó Dindón.

El relincho despavorido de Phillipe en el establo les indicó que ahí era donde debían buscar, y no se equivocaron. El percherón de Bella estaba aterrado, el desvencijado tejado había sucumbido ante el fuerte golpe de la nieve, se había juntado tanta que el peso hizo sucumbir la madera que protegía al caballo.

¡Phillipe!- gritó Bella solo ver cómo se encontraba su amigo.

Bella regresa al castillo- ordenó la Bestia- yo me encargaré.

Aunque la joven llevaba puesta su mejor capa se veía que no era la mejor prenda para protegerla del frío. Bella asintió en silencio, sabía que Bestia haría todo por liberar a Phillipe.

Las fuertes garras de la Bestia no tardaron en poner en libertad al caballo quien se lanzó en pronto galope a un lugar más seguro, donde estaba el carruaje encantado de la Bestia.

Bruuuuu, regresemos al castillo- sugirió Lumiere.

El ser un candelabro no ayudaba mucho a que el metal estuviera más y más frío entre más tiempo pasaba.

-Es lo mejor…

La Bestia no pudo continuar, una gran capa de nieve le cayó encima mojándolo por completo.

¡Amo!- gritaron al unísono sus sirvientes.

Es solo nieve- dijo sacudiéndose- regresemos al castillo.

…

¡Bestia estás empapado!- exclamó Bella solo verlo.

No es nada- mintió la Bestia.

¡El frío le calaba hasta los huesos!

Vamos, la chimenea está esperando…- dijo amablemente Bella tomando a la Bestia por su zarpa derecha…

Vamos, vamos, mientras estemos todos juntos el frío será un poco más soportable- dijo amablemente la señora Potts.

…

La Bestia prefirió retirarse al ala Oeste a dormir, Bella y los objetos encantados le imitaron, ya pasaba de medianoche y el frío no disminuía…

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente continuaba congelado. Bella se presentó a desayunar lo más abrigada que podía aunque era una pena que no pudiera llevar sus guantes y abrigos a la mesa.

Buenos días- saludó a la señora Potts que servía el desayuno.

Buenos días mi niña- saludó amablemente la tetera de porcelana.

¿Dónde está el amo, mami?- preguntó Chip dando ligeros saltitos para llegar junto a su madre.

El amo no ha salido de su habitación- dijo la señora Potts.

Eso es muy raro- comentó Bella- él siempre viene a desayunar conmigo ¿Estará bien?

Lumiere y Dindón llegaron al comedor.

¿Quién estará bien?- preguntó Dindón.

El amo no ha salido de su habitación- informó la señora Potts.

Ohhhh espero esté bien- Bella se levantó de su asiento- será mejor ir a verlo.

Pero… pero el amo no quiere que nos acerquemos al ala Oeste- dijo Dindón interviniendo de pronto- Recuerden como se molestó la última vez…

Si vamos todos juntos no creo que se moleste…- dijo Bella encaminándose al corredor- mucho…

…

La Bestia había prohibido solamente una cosa a Bella mientras estuviera con él como su "prisionera" no ir al ala Oeste, la primera y única vez que la joven lo había hecho el amo del castillo montó en furia asustándola de tal manera que la hermosa Bella salió al bosque poniendo su vida en peligro cuando los lobos la atacaron a ella y a su caballo Phillipe.

Ahora, acompañada de los objetos encantados se sentía más segura, además estaba preocupada por Bestia.

¡Qué frío! En esta parte del castillo hace mucho más frío- dijo Bella sin evitar titiritar un poco.

La imponente y terrorífica puerta de la habitación de la Bestia estaba frente a ellos, aunque iban con Bella ninguno de los sirvientes se atrevía a llamar a la puerta, fue hasta que Bella se animó a tocar tres veces con sus delicados dedos que los pequeños objetos encantados suspiraron aliviados.

¿Bestia?- preguntó Bella sin obtener respuesta.

El silencio incomodo se hizo entre la hermosa doncella y sus pequeños amigos.

¿Bestia?- repitió Bella mientras empujaba la puerta- ¿Bestia, estás bien?- preguntó solo asomar su cabeza.

El interior del ala Oeste estaba en completas penumbras ¿dónde estaría la Bestia? Bella estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo cuando un gruñido amortiguado llamó su atención. Entre la cama desordenada de la Bestia un bulto por debajo de las sábanas se movía levemente.

¿Amo?- preguntaron los objetos encantados entrando tímidamente a las habitaciones del amo.

Bella se adelantó para llegar hasta la cama.

-¿Bestia?

De entre las cobijas se asomó una cola peluda, sí, la Bestia estaba aun en cama ¿A esas horas de la mañana aun en cama? Bella metió su mano donde imaginaba estaba la cabeza de Bestia.

¡Bestia estás ardiendo!- exclamó retirando la mano.

Con otro cansado gruñido se asomó la cabeza de la Bestia, en verdad que se veía muy enfermo…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**oO 2 Oo**_

Era la primera vez que la Bestia se enfermaba. Bella había repartido indicaciones entre los objetos encantados. Pidió agua fría a la señora Potts para intentar bajar la fiebre del amo del castillo, pidió a Dindón y a Lumiere avisaran a todos los demás que el amo estaba enfermo y que era necesario no hicieran ruido para no molestarle.

La Bestia no dejaba de removerse en su cama, parecía que tenía pesadillas e inconscientemente llamaba a Bella en sueños. La joven no se alejó de la cabecera de su cama en ningún momento, pero sabía que si quería ayudar a su querido amigo tendría que encontrar alguna forma de hacer que se mejorara.

Desde que le encontraran por la mañana con una fiebre terrible Bestia no se había despertado. Todos estaban muy preocupados, Bella quería correr a la biblioteca para ver si tal vez habría algún libro que pudiera ayudarle, algún libro que le dijera que hacer; pero, sabía que se estaba engañando, no había ningún libro en todo el mundo que podría ayudarle, ni siquiera en los cuentos de hadas había leído que una "Bestia se enfermara"

La pobre no sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudar, y lo que más le dolía era que tenía que verse fuerte y segura ante los demás habitantes del castillo ¿Podría salir a pedir ayuda? No, Bestia moriría de pena ya que lo tomaría como si ella hubiera escapado ¿Podría mandar pedir ayuda? Ah claro, y que diría su nota "Al doctor del pueblo, hola soy Bella estoy en el castillo de la Bestia y ésta está enferma ¿sabe usted cómo puedo ayudarla? Gracias" No, el solo hecho de pensarlo era tonto.

¿Magia? Y si alguna bruja buena apareciera en el momento de más pena como en los cuentos de hadas y le ayudaba… Muy bien, era el momento de que Bella dejara de soñar despierta.

…

La pobre doncella ya no sabía qué hacer, la Bestia se veía terrible, se había quedado quieta y Bella tuvo que gritar su nombre dos veces para verlo removerse levemente, por un segundo había tenido mucho miedo de que no volviera a moverse jamás.

DinDón, Lumiere, la señora Potts y Chip eran los únicos que seguían con ella en el ala oeste. Ninguno se había movido de ahí, todos esperaban que en cualquier momento el amo despertara, pero pasaban las horas y pasaban las horas y nada sucedía.

Bella- llamó Lumiere casi en un susurro- deberías descansar un poco.

Mi niña, te ves agotada- corroboró la señora Potts.

No puedo- dijo la joven en el mismo volumen de voz para no molestar a la Bestia- no puedo ir a dormir sabiendo que Bestia está enfermo… Señora Potts no sé qué hacer ¿qué podemos hacer?

No lo sé, niña- la tetera de porcelana se veía tan afligida como Bella- lo mejor será esperar un milagro…

Bella asintió en silencio.

Con permiso- dijo en un susurro.

Los objetos encantados la vieron salir corriendo de la habitación del amo.

¿A dónde va, mami?- preguntó muy preocupado Chip.

La señora Potts no le contestó a su pequeñito.

…

Bella no pudo soportarlo más, se sentía mal de no poder ayudar a Bestia que comenzó a llorar, a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca, ¿Y si Bestia…? No, no, no, no quería pensarlo, no podía pensarlo.

La pobre joven se dejó caer en el descanso de la enorme escalera que daba al ala Oeste. Las armaduras del corredor giraron sus cascos hacia ella pero al momento regresaron a su posición, no era correcto ver llorar a una dama y mucho menos ver llorar a una dama que no se podía ayudar en ese momento.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Debo hacer algo- sollozaba mientras intentaba secar su lágrimas- Si tan solo pudiera ayudar a Bestia… Haría lo que fuera, lo que fuera…

Oh Bella, si tan solo hubieras sabido que nunca es bueno decir palabras al aire…

¡CLACK! ¡CLACK! ¡CLACK!

¿Qué fue ese ruido?- se preguntó Bella levantándose al momento.

Al parecer las armaduras no le habían escuchado ya que se mantenían en posición de firmes.

¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó dudosa la joven sin saber si pedir ayuda o ir a investigar.

Ganó el ir a investigar.

¡CLACK! ¡CLACK! ¡CLACK!

Sonaba cada vez más fuerte ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Sería alguno de los objetos encantados? ¿Sería Phillipe? Un momento, no podía ser Phillipe ya que él estaba en el establo.

¡CLACK! ¡CLACK! ¡CLACK!

Llamaba con mucha insistencia. Bella aceleró su paso sujetando su vestido para no caer. Parecía que quien estuviera llamando no podía esperar más. La prisionera de la Bestia tomó el corredor de la derecha y siguió corriendo. Qué extraño, era como si nadie más escuchara el ruido desconocido ya que Babett ni siquiera volteó a verla cuando pasó junto a ella.

¡CLACK! ¡CLACK! ¡CLACK!

Bella frenó de golpe evitando golpearse contra una puerta enorme de madera. Al parecer había tomado un camino desconocido en el castillo de la Bestia ya que no recordaba haber visto esa puerta antes.

Qué extraño- musitó para sí- ¿Hola?- preguntó alzando un poco más la voz- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Como si la puerta hubiera respondido a la pregunta de Bella se abrió de golpe espantando de una forma horrible a la pobre de la doncella.

-¡!

El grito de Bella pudo escucharse muy bien hasta el bosque negro que rodeaba el bosque, Bella había gritado no solo por el espanto de ver la puerta abrirse de golpe, no, también había gritado por el horror de ver una luz que la deslumbró y una sombra que cayó contra ella con fuerza pero si todavía se pudieran poner peor las cosas ¡La sombra gritó al mismo tiempo que Bella!

-¡!

Bella y el algo o alguien que le había sorprendido cayeron sobre la alfombra del corredor del castillo.

¡Estaba helado! ¡Lo que tenía encima estaba helado!

¡Tibio! ¡Estaba tibio! ¡Lo que estaba debajo estaba tibio!

Sin poder evitarlo una vez más ambas figuras en ese lugar, en ese momento dejaron escapar un grito mucho más prolongado.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**oO 3 Oo**_

Bella gritó y el algo o alguien que le había caído encima después de abrir la puerta también gritó. Su grito se escuchó en todo el castillo pero lo más raro fue que nadie acudiera a ver qué había pasado ¿Qué no lo habrían escuchado?

La joven se dio cuenta de que no tenía razón seguir gritando además si quería ayudar a Bestia a recuperarse tenía que encontrar una solución y no estar perdiendo el tiempo gritando en el corredor más alejado de todo el castillo encantado.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó a quien tenía encima pese a tener miedo.

¿Le estaba hablando? ¿La cosa tibia estaba hablando? ¡Claro! ¡Tenía que ser un mortal! Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, por un momento había tenido miedo de que se tratara de un gnomo o un troll.

Sí… creo… ¿y tú?- preguntó quién estaba encima de ella.

Bella no podía creerlo, esperaba gruñidos o un lenguaje ininteligible de quién le había sorprendido pero en lugar de eso hasta amable parecía.

Deberíamos levantarnos- sugirió Bella.

Ah lo lamento- se disculpó la figura sobre ella- debo haberte empapado.

Bella logró sentarse sobre la alfombra ¡Su vestido estaba completamente mojado donde le había caído quien fuera que sea que le había sorprendido! La doncella levantó la vista para toparse con un… con un ¿Era una niña?

Pues si no era una niña lo parecía mucho, pero muchísimo salvo que su cabello era azul marino y su piel completamente blanca, como si de una figura de nieve se tratara, sus ojos eran los ojos azul marino más azules que Bella jamás hubiera visto ¡Ni los ojos de la Bestia eran tan azules! Y sus labios ¡Sus labios también eran azules! Y su vestidito, su vestidito parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana, con encajes y listones azules y blancos.

Por su parte la "niña" también la miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules completamente abiertos, como si al parpadear Bella pudiera desaparecer. ¡Era una mortal hermosa! Su cabello castaño, sus ojos cafés, sus bonitos labios ¿Pero, por qué se veía triste? ¿Por qué estaría triste?

Un ligero silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre ellas dos ¿Por qué ambas eran chicas, cierto?

Mi nombre es Bella- se presentó la hija de Maurice.

Mi nombre es Bianca- se presentó la niña- ¿Eres una mortal? ¿Por eso estás tibia?

¿Mortal? Y Bella pensaba que ya lo había visto todo al estar en el castillo de la Bestia.

Soy una chica- contestó ella sin saber realmente qué es lo que tenía que contestar- ¿Y tú?

Ah no- la niña dio una risita traviesa- yo no soy una mortal. Yo soy una "Dama de las nieves" bueno, lo seré cuando cumpla doscientos inviernos, creo.

¿Dama de las nieves? Bella tuvo que hacer memoria de todos los libros de cuentos de hadas que había leído durante toda su vida pero al parecer en ninguno aparecían "las damas de las nieves"

¿De dónde eres?- preguntó Bella sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

De las nieves eternas de las montañas más altas- explicó la niña mirando a la doncella con la misma curiosidad con la que ella la veía- los mortales no van hasta allá por el frío y nosotras no bajamos con ustedes salvo en invierno, claro.

¿Qué haces en el castillo de la Bestia?- Bella tenía muchas preguntas pero esa fue la primera que se le ocurrió.

¿Bestia? Así que esto es un castillo- Bianca se levantó de un saltito mirando a su alrededor- Pues… la verdad, no sabía que los mortales también hicieran castillos… Claro, los nuestros son de hielo y nieve, escarcha y témpanos…- los ojos azules de la niñita de las nieves se perdieron observando el color de la alfombra- ¡Ah cierto!- exclamó de pronto- ¡Mis campanillas de nieve!

¿Qué?- Bella se sorprendió un poco- ¿Qué son las campanillas de nieve?

Ayer por la noche- explicó Bianca- ¡Ese viejo malo, feo y desdentado me robó mis campanillas de nieve! ¡Dijo que le gustaban mucho y me las quitó! ¡Me las quitó! ¡Y como si no fuera suficiente me hizo caer! ¡Me hizo caer a mí! ¡A mí! ¡Pero mi madre se enterará!

Espera un momento- Bella comenzaba a tener una idea- ¿dices que ayer por la noche? ¡Esa fue la capa de nieve que le cayó a Bestia encima! ¡Él está muy enfermo!

Bianca se llevó la fría manita al mentón.

Puede ser, ayer ese viejo desdentado lanzó mucha nieve, supongo que la nieve que nosotros tocamos se vuelve peligrosa para los mortales, bueno finalmente ha sido tocada por la magia, creo- Bianca comenzó a marcar un círculo mientras pensaba- ¿enfermo? ¡Ah claro, sí, claro, por el frío, claro!

¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Puedes hacer algo para que Bestia se sienta mejor?- Bella esperaba con todas sus fuerzas esa niña pudiera ayudarle.

Me gustaría- se detuvo en seco Bianca- pero… sin mis campanillas de nieve ni siquiera puedo regresar a mi casa ¡Pero ese viejo desdentado me las pagará! ¡Mamá va a castigarlo!

Bella sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba en ese momento, si ella tampoco podía ayudar a Bestia entonces ¿quién podría hacerlo? Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo por la pena que sentía.

La niñita de piel blanca se había girado para ver a Bella ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿Por qué se sentían tristes los mortales? ¡Claro! Estaba preocupada por ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Bestia? ¿Bestia era nombre de mortal?

Oye… Bella- habló una vocecita tímida y tierna.

Bella levantó sus ojos llenos de tristeza hacia ella. Bianca le sonreía dulcemente para inspirarle un poco de confianza y valor.

No puedo hacer nada por tu Bestia, pero tal vez si logramos quitarle mis campanillas a ese viejo feo y desdentado- explicó con ese brillo de esperanza en la mirada- tal vez podamos hacer algo por tu Bestia… y si no funciona… Mi mamá puede hacer algo ¡Ella puede hacer cualquier cosa! ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudas? Bella, ya no estés triste…

Bella sonrió a su vez, no podía continuar sin hacer nada para ayudar a Bestia, y todo lo que había intentado no funcionaba, tal vez Bianca pudiera ayudarle ¡Sí! ¡Tal vez pudiera ayudarle!

De acuerdo, te ayudaré- Bella se puso de pie.

¡Vaya que era alta en comparación con la niña! ¿Cuántos años tendría la niñita de nieve? No, no era momento de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas ni por parte de Bella ni por parte de Bianca.

¿Dónde empezaremos a buscar tus campanillas?- preguntó Bella sin titubear.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
